


If Only...

by he1vetica4ever



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Digital Art, M/M, Photoshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 11:46:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/he1vetica4ever/pseuds/he1vetica4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Photoshop assisted slash</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Only...

[](http://s138.photobucket.com/albums/q273/makedeathloveme/sentinel/?action=view&current=jbsleep-2.jpg)

 

I thought about drawing this one but, frankly, not necessary.


End file.
